


"I'm Pregnant"

by cosimascully



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosimascully/pseuds/cosimascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The timing is rather bad, she admits later, on her part." Pregnancy ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm Pregnant"

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for brief sexual content-- I kept it vague, but if that in any way squicks you out, you might not want to read it. (I wasn't sure if this was Teen or Mature, but it is pretty vague, so I put it in Teen. If you think it should be in a higher rating, just let me know and I can change it.)

The timing is rather bad, she admits later, on her part.

“You– you’re– _what_?” he demands, his mouth hanging open.

“I’m pregnant,” she repeats, looking him dead in the eye. He’s looming over her, arms positioned on either side of her head, very much naked– just like her– and he’s about to-- well. Shag her within an inch of her life.

(At least that’s what he said earlier.)

“Pregnant, as in going to have a baby?” he asks, his tone not-believing. “Or, d’you mean– pregnant, as in ‘rich in significance or implication’? Or even, pregnant as in ‘full; teeming.’ Or maybe–”

“First one,” she cuts in. “Now, if you don’t _mind_.” She arches up, presses against him– her ankles are wrapped around his waist, holding him against her, so  _close_.

He ignores her, instead disentangling himself from her legs and dropping his head down to her stomach, peering closely at her skin as if he can see through her and at the little one growing inside.

“Pregnant as in… ‘containing a developing embryo, fetus, or unborn offspring within the body’?” He swallows. “Pregnant as in, there’s a baby waiting to be born, waiting to be brilliant, and they’re _ours_?”

She nods.

“Rose,” he whispers. “I’d given up hoping–” He cuts himself off, but she understands. He’s human, but only part human. They’d been trying for months now, but with no results– Rose had begun to believe that they weren’t quite compatible.

He kisses her messily– all tongue and teeth and lips over hers. She winds her arms around his neck and pulls him closer, tasting him, getting her head filled with every essence of him.

“Me too,” she finally says, and pulls back. “Not that I was getting tired of trying it that way–” she grins– “But I wanted us… I wanted this baby soon.”

“Yeah.” He’s still whispering, still awed by this wonderful turn of events. He traces her stomach with his forefinger. “We’re gonna have a baby,” he says, sitting back on his haunches. Then he’s grinning madly.

"We’re gonna have a baby! Rose– I’m gonna be a dad again!" He laughs, delightedly, as emotion rushes through him and he grins– giddy and happy and over the moon. _He and Rose are going to have a child together._ Adrenaline pumps through his veins and surges forward, kissing her again- this time he cupping the back of her neck and pressing close to her. She lets out a small noise and hooks one ankle around the back of his leg, falling back into the position they'd been in before she broke the news.

“Sure you're not tired of this?” he asks, voice slightly muffled against her lips. "Because I was thinking we could _celebrate-_ "

"You've practically read my mind," she interrupts, winding her fingers into his hair for a deeper kiss.


End file.
